


Great Expectations

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans always thought she understood her place in the magical world. She had her ambitions, her friends, her teachers, and the "Persistant Git" - James Potter. Life wasn't perfect, but it made sense. That was until everything changed. Now, Lily has to choose: the expectations of her past or the new, great expectations of the future?





	1. Ms. Evans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

The saying "busy as a bee" really makes no sense.

Bees never had homework, jobs, N.E.W.T.s, or detention slips to sort through. They never had boy problems or had to deal with Head Boy incompetency. They damn well never had family or friend issues or money deficiencies or had to restrain themselves from buying a really amazing pair of earrings from a shop in Hogsmeade.

No, all they had to do is fly to load of flowers and vomit up honey. They might scare away the occasional picnicker, but how much time did that take up really? How much energy did that take up really?

No, bees were not busy. They had time to breathe. They got all of winter off to hibernate too, the little bastards.

"Hey, Lily!" called one student as a blur of a girl with deep red hair holding a jumble of papers ran past him in the hall.  

"Hi, Noah," Lily yelled. "Late for class, sorry! Can't talk!"

"Ms. Evans, no running in the hallways!" shouted Professor McGonagall as Lily rounded a corner, but she was out of sight before the woman could properly reprimand her.

Lily jumped down the stairs two at a time before reaching the dungeons and the potions classroom. Thank God Slughorn liked her. She reached the doorway, threw it open, and took two steps in before gracefully slipping on a wet spot on the floor and falling flat on her arse and the papers in her arms scattering everywhere.

The class burst into laughter and started applauding. "Well, I suppose that means Ms. Evans is here," Slughorn laughed and the classed laughed harder.

Normally, Lily would just blush and move on, but she had to stew in her embarrassment as she fumbled around to find her wand and collect all 23 detention slips (18 of which belonged the bloody Marauders).

Lucy, a friend of Lily's, helped her collect all her papers while Lily continued searching for her wand. She found it beneath a certain Marauder's dirt and grass stained trainer. She followed the shoe to an ankle to a leg, torso, chest, neck and then the smug grin of James Potter. 

"Lily, you trying to look up my robes? You know that all you have to ask and I'd be more than willing to play a game of I'll-show-you-mine-if-you-show-me-yours." Potter took his foot of of Lily's wand and she seized it immediately.

"Potter, you boast about your body enough that I'd only end up pathetically disappointed," Lily snapped back and took her seat in the front corner of the class.

"She wants me," Potter whispered and Lupin snickered.

"Evans?" whispered Hufflepuff boy who sat next to her. "That was bloody classic. Slughorn just called your name and wham! Bloody. Classic."

"Thanks, Max," she replied sarcastically, leaning her head onto her hand. Just then her elbow slipped and knocked over a group of vials from the table. The shattering echoed throughout the room and everyone looked to stare at her.

Potter, without missing a beat, supplied, "Lily, what'd your mum tell you about touching Snivellus's hair?"

* * *

Lily wasn't sure how it happened, but just being named Lily Evans was causing her physical pain.

"Ms. Evans, what should the consistency of a Theroaiac Potion be?"

"Ms. Evans, what is the proper number combination of a Hermes Triangle?"

"Ms. Evans, what plant is this?"

"Ms. Evans, can you demonstrate the proper hand motion to cure the Snotus Influxius Hex?"

"Ms. Evans, can you help Mr. Cymberline with his transfiguration?" 

"Ms. Evans, what is the spell used to block the Syphilia Curse?"

Ms. Evans.

Ms. Evans.

Ms. Evans.

That's all anyone said all day long. Ms. Evans this. Ms. Evans that. She preferred Ms. Evans though. Ms. Evans meant a professor was addressing her. Ms. Evans usually meant she knew the answer to a question. Ms. Evans meant she wasn't falling behind in her studies. Ms. Evans usually followed a "correct" or "very good" or a pleased smile. Everyone knew she deserved to be Head Girl. She deserved to be in the top 10% of her class. She deserved to be Healer after school. Ms. Evans came with high expectations.

Lily - that wasn't a bad name either. People were always saying, "Hey, Lily!" or "I have a question, Lily" or "Can you pass me the potatoes, Lily?" Those voices were nice, cordial, admiring of "Lily." She wasn't Ms. Evans to them. She was a friend and mentor. Lily came with expectations too. 

Lily still had a downside. 

"Lily-pad, if I were a frog, could I sit on you?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily, why can't you just admit that you think I'm brilliant?"

"Lily-Lils, just one on the cheek. Nobody has to know."

"Lily, what's your favorite kind of Lily? If I was a Lily, I'd go out with a sexy beast named James 'Sexy Beast' Potter."

"Can lilies dance? I'm sure they could once I cast my magical spell."

It wasn't a mystery how she hadn't already died from his horribly bad pick-up lines and continuing pursuit of her.

Lily sometimes kept count of how many times Potter asked her out or mentioned dating her throughout class. It was a new record low this week – probably because he was too busy talking about how amazing he was.

Some weeks were worse than others, but Lily couldn't go a single week without hearing Potter's endless jokes in class or in the Great Hall or in the common room. She had to endure his constant laughing - amusing himself with his own brilliant quips and insults toward Slytherins. The boy was so bloody fantastic, apparently, that Lily wasn't sure how he could stand himself. Last year for Christmas, she gave him a mirror with "Narcissus" engraved in the glass. He about peed himself until his friends had to tell him it was a joke. 

The week passed in a blur. Every day she had to endure at least three hours and 15 minutes of his boasting. She sometimes wondered, with seven classes and James Potter in five of them, how she managed to stay at the head of her class. One possibility was that most of her classes involved either a wand or a sharp object. Every time she took aim or had to stab something, imagined it was Potter's grinning face. 

It really was effective. After all, she was in the top 10% of her class.

Friday came and Lily watched students bustle about, excited for the weekend, Hogsmeade on Saturday, and a small reprieve from schoolwork. Lily ate her eggs, drank her juice, and tried to remember, just for a moment, last year when she didn’t have so many responsibilities and she to enjoyed her weekends just like everyone else. 

Lily didn’t have a morning class, so she Audra Bain, Jackie Stebbins, Noah Murray, and Joseph Edabard all met in the Great Hall to study for Defense that afternoon. They all ate an early lunch and dispersed. Lily and Audra headed outside to bask in the beautiful autumn day for a few minutes before heading to class with the others.

Lily's life was hectic, demanding, stressful, and downright depressing at times. She often had trouble sleeping or even finding the time to get a full night's rest. She never had enough time. She was running from one obligation to another, carrying on multiple tasks, having several conversations. Her days were always the same, but, at the same time, always very different.

It was just another day at Hogwarts. Colder than the day before with more red and brown trees scattered about the ground, but still it followed the same pattern. Morning to night, night to morning, spring, summer, autumn, and winter.

Students walked about the grounds, playing with the crunchy leaves and enjoying the new rustic colors. Scarves and gloves were making their way back into the elements for the new time of year, and Lily reminded herself to find hers at the bottom of her trunk. 

Today was a good day though. She had time today, time to stop and relish the crisp wind through her hair. It wasn't often she stopped to enjoy the season. So, like many other seventh years, memories raced through her mind of the past six autumns at Hogwarts and that how, even if she came back another year, it wouldn't be the same.

"Lily, we have to go to Defense," said her friend Audra, her caramel colored eyes giving her a knowing glance.

Lily shook off her daze and all her thoughts flooded back to her, the tasks she needed to accomplish, the information she absorbed the night before, and the James Potter Extraordinaire waiting for her at the back of the classroom. 


	2. The King's Kitchen

"All right, everyone, that should be it for today. Remember your shifts! If you're late, I'm turning a blind eye to any hexes sent your way. Have fun, you lot."

With the conclusion of Lily's speech, the small group of Prefects left with varying speeds. It always took the Head Girl longer than others to leave because of all her papers, but there was something strangely calming about having a few moments to herself to bask in another accomplished task. This prefect's meeting, however, had another straggler.

"Lily Evans," started a boy with black hair and a flirty grin as he approached the front of the room, "great job today."

"You mean for a prefects' meeting?"

"Best meeting I've ever been to."

"You say that every time" the girl named Lily replied, smiling genuinely at him. The boy leaned against the desk in front of her for a moment, and the two exchanged strange glances.

"So," he said, breaking the silence "you're doing rounds with Potter tomorrow, right?"

"Unfortunately -- I just hope we both survive the encounter. I swear, Mason, if he asks me out one more time, I'll kill him."

The black-haired boy laughed. "Well, if you both are alive by the end of it, keep an eye out for me. Maybe we can get a drink afterwards?"

Lily's face lightened up a bit, but she held it back. Instead the grin turned from excited to flirty and mischievous. She replied, "Only if you promise not to have your arms around another girl. . . ."

Mason -- Mason Garvey -- cocked an eyebrow and without missing a beat leaned into her and whispered, "As long as Potter doesn't have his arm around you."

Lily grinned brightly back at him, feeling the floor around her crumble as she fell for him just that much more. He knew exactly what to say, how to say it, and she had been hoping to hear it for months now. "I'll come thirsty then."

Mason said goodbye and left the Meeting Room. Lily grabbed her bag and started back toward the Gryffindor common room. Her mind kept straying to Mason, the sexy things he would say, the romantic things they would do. Sure, she got a bit ahead of herself, but what else were fantasies for? Spending the day with Mason tomorrow almost made the hour of patrol at Hogsmeade tomorrow with Potter worth it. 

Almost. 

Along the way back, some people waved to her, one or two actually stopping to say "Hi" and ask about a question they had in Charms or Potions. Lily politely answered them back, but her mind just couldn't stray away from Mason Garvey. It only slightly perturbed her that she couldn't have a moment alone with her thoughts without being interrupted, but seeing all her friends kept her high from the prefect's meeting and talking to Mason going. 

When Lily managed to get back up to the common room, and glanced through to see if Potter was there to bother her again. She was feeling better than she had in months, the last thing she needed was Potter ruining it.

"Great job today, Evans," came a masculine voice behind her and, instantly, Lily recognized it as the exact person she had been hoping to avoid. 

'Bloody Murphy's Law,' she cursed in her head, knowing.

Lily didn't even bother to turn around to address James Potter. "It would've been better if you had actually helped me."

'Then again, why am I surprised? When has he ever tried to help me with the Head duties?'

The boy wasn't dissuaded by her tone -- he never was. Lily turned around to face him and his cocky, I'm-so-wonderful grin. It so much easier to read him when she got to see his face. So much easier to find the perfect insult.

"So, you excited for our date tomorrow?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow the same way Mason had earlier. If Lily hadn't known any better, he was trying to emulate Mason. Lily nearly burst out laughing. 

"I'm excited to get it over with, if that's what you mean," Lily snapped scathingly. "My idea of a perfect date doesn't involve a pathetic, lovesick puppy following me around Hogsmeade."

Hurt flashed across Potter's face, something she didn't often see. A pang of guilt flared up in her chest. She didn't enjoy hurting others, but he deserved it. He glared at her (another thing he rarely did), which made Lily roll her eyes as she pushed past him. He was having a bad day, probably feeling resentful, and he wasn't expecting her to be so bitchy. The truth was that he didn't have days like this unless he caught wind that Lily was going out with another bloke. . . .

'How would he know about Mason? He couldn't have been spying . . . could he? Of course not. He must've heard Mason talking about me in the corridor or something.'

Lily headed for the door, grinning in her victory. She always found the best insult.

"The only date I'm going on tomorrow is with Mason Garvey," she said, holding the door open to the girls' dormitory and leaning against the frame. "You know, the bloke who's like you, only better?"

With that, Lily shut the door in James Potter's face and walked up the stairs to her dormitory. 

Lily dropped her books and lay on her bed for just a moment. She didn't realize how tired she was recently until now and she wanted nothing more than to curl into bed for a nice long nap, fantasizing about Mason and forgetting about Potter completely.

"Hey, Lily, good meeting?" Lucy asked from the bed across from hers. Lily sent a sleepy "mmm-hmm" to her friend before cuddling up to her fluffy feather pillow.

"Don't you have to go to work tonight?"

Lily groaned in response and then buried her head into her pillow. She had almost forgot, but the job was too important and Lily was too organized to forget. It was the same situation most Friday and Saturday nights.

"Why don't you just quit, Lily? I mean, any money you earn this year is just going to Butterbeers and new earrings anyway. Is all the stress, anxiety, and fatigue worth it?"

Lily sat up, more because she knew she needed to than anything else, but she instantly wanted to fall back into bed.

"Lucy, I need the money. You know what happened with my parents over the summer. It's not just about new earrings. I need some savings and I need to prove to them that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself -- war or no war."

"You remember what I told you, right? If you ever need any help --"

"No, Lucy. I appreciate the sentiment, but I can't."

Lucy didn't press the issue. She never did. She would just go with the flow, stopping every once in a while to interject. Lily knew Lucy understood her point of view, but Lily often wondered if Lucy thought Lily was worse off than she really was. Lily was tired, sure, but she enjoyed her job and it was rewarding to be able to provide for herself. Lucy never saw those things though. She only saw the stress, anxiety, and fatigue.

Still, Lily shuffled about the room as Lucy sat in silence, reading her book. She thought more and more about the events that had transpired over the summer and couldn't help but feel a tad resentful of her parents. They loved her, sure, but her mother always favored the daughter who gave her less trouble. If her parents had just a little more sense, her entire relationship them would be great and this whole situation would be non-existent.

But then again, that would require her parents to have some sense.

 

*     *     *

 

Thirty-three minutes. It usually took Lily 33 minutes to get from the Gryffindor Common Room to the pub she worked at -- The King's Kitchen. Since she usually had to help set up for the rush of patrons on Friday and Saturday nights, Lily always got there a little early. However, today, she was tired and running very late.

Lily greeted her manager and the pub's owner, Lawrence, gasping for breath since she had to practically run to get there. Lawrence scolded her for being late as Lily tied her apron around her waist. She was lucky though -- the rush of patrons were late too.  She approached the bar and the young, slender, black bartender, Cecilia, smiled at her. 

"Need a pick-me-up?" Cecilia asked, grabbing a bottle filled with a familiar dark green liquid. Lily wasn't sure what it was called, she never thought to ask, but it was a type of vodka and it tasted like the smell of the tropics. Without fail, Lily always felt energized after drinking it. 

"If you don't mind, Cece. Just keep it between us? The last time Lawrence found out about my 'pick-me-up,' he about went mental." The black girl nodded and looked side to side before putting a shot glass filled with the lovely liquid. 

"Yeah, well, he doesn't want you to say something stupid or insult one of the customers. Alcohol does that to people. Believe me."

"Yeah, but I'm not a stupid drunk. I'm a clumsy one."

"I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you breaking his shit either," Cecilia amended, tapping her long (but not too long), well manicured, bright blue fingernails on the counter. Lily smiled brought the glass to her lips and, in one clumsy motion, downed it all. Her face scrunched in distaste and her head shook involuntarily. 

"You need to learn how to drink shots," Cecilia noted. "You can't taste the bad part if you do."

Lily nodded, breathing in and out, enjoying the feeling of her sinuses being cleared. The initial taste was horrible, but after a few moments, she felt the ocean and warmth and citrus seep through her body and fill her mouth with the most wonderful aftertaste.

"So what's the name of the new shade?" Lily replied, reaching for a mixer that complemented the taste of the vodka.

"Aegean Sea," Cecilia replied holding up her hand and wiggling her fingers. "I like it. I think it complements my skin tone."

"So you hoping to pick up a lovely lady tonight?" Lily asked, taking Cecilia's hand to inspect her nails more closely - where did she find that perfect shade of crisp, exotic blue? Then she set it down and continued, "Don't think I don't see you spying that regular. She's pretty."

"No," Cecilia sighed, eyeing the dark green liquid herself, "she's gorgeous. I think she's straight though. Too bad. I'm just not getting any lately. Anyway, I was thinking about inventing an alcohol that gave you orgasms. What do you think?"

"You'd be bloody rich. Don't change the subject. You'll never know unless you ask her. Besides, she's often stealing glances at you."

"Really?" Cecilia's head piqued up at that and she grinned. "Maybe I wouldn't need the Big Alco then."

"You gave it a name already?" Lily laughed, imagining a mob of drunken people attacking the bar in the throes of ecstasy. 

"I work here all day and only the alcoholics come here at noon. Was she really checking me out?"

"Yep."

"It's the hair. Nobody can resist my afro of sexiness. It steals the sexiness from people who come in. Why do you think everyone looks like a drunken arse when they leave? My hair steals their sexy."

"You're right. The afro is sexy. I'm surprised I haven't crossed over myself. Though, I might have to if Potter keeps up his antics. It's so hard to be interested in men when that git keeps driving them away. Though, he'd only pursue me harder if he found out I was a lesbian."

"Ah, Hogwarts drama. I can't say I miss it. Though, I think yours goes beyond the usual 'You took my shoes when I have 15 other pairs that look just like them!' rows."

"Or obsessing over papers. I'd much rather have the free time to think up a brilliant idea like the Big Alco. I can't wait to start Healer training this summer."

"So it's official?"

"Not yet, but how could the program not accept me? Amazing OWL scores, Head Girl, and probably amazing NEWT scores as well."

"It's still early in the year. Anything can happen."

"Well, the bright side is it's seventh year and if I haven't killed Potter by now, odds say I'll make it through the year without going to Azkaban."

Just then Lawrence tapped on her shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt you ladies from, what I am sure, is absolutely riveting conversation about James Potter . . . again, but we have patrons."

Lily nodded to her boss and told Cecilia they'd talk later. The night passed quickly and easily. She and the other waiters kept up with all their tables. Cecilia didn't have any vomit to contend with. The regular Cecilia had been eyeing showed up and the two had a long, pleasurable conversation. And, luckily, no arseholes decided to pay The King's Kitchen a visit that night. For all intents and purposes, it was a very good night.

Murphy's Law, however, said that things were going too well -- at least for Lily. So Lily approached the hostess, a spring in her step as she counted her very generous tip from the last table. Lily only hoped those people came back and asked for her again.

"Good, you're free. Table five needs someone," said the hostess. Lily nodded and headed to the back of the pub, a smile on her face.

That was, of course, until she saw the same boy she had been complaining to Cece about earlier. And his three friends were with him. 

'Can someone explain to me WHY in the hell they are here?! It's completely against the rules for them to be off Hogwarts grounds, for one, and two, why MY pub? Of all the pubs in Hogsmeade, why choose MINE?'

Lily really didn't have any other choice. Two waiters rushed by carrying food, too busy to even notice her. Lawrence wouldn't accept any excuse less than a restraining order especially after she was late today. Either way, the dumbfounded look on her face was starting to attract attention. She didn't like Potter, she often couldn't control herself around him, but she was old enough now to act professional about it, at least. . . . Right?

"Hullo, I'm Lily and how may I serve you today?" Lily mumbled, staring at the wall behind them.

"Evans? What are you doing here?" Black asked, sharing the same stupid expression as the others. 

"I could ask you the same question. You're not supposed to be off Hogwarts grounds."

"You work here?" This time it was Potter's voice and Lily only rolled her eyes. 

"No, I just decided to approach you lot -- which means hell has officially frozen over -- wearing an apron embroidered with the pub's logo, and holding a pad of paper and quill just to fuck with you," she snapped, glaring hexes at Potter.

Well, so much for professionalism. Potter was probably a stingy tipper anyway. Hopefully, she wouldn't get into another row with him. Lawrence would definitely fire her then.

'Calm down, Evans. They haven't said anything stupid enough to lose your job over -- yet.'

"Oh, well, then, uhhh," Potter's eyes scanned over the menu. "Can I get one sexy, passionate fuck with a side of chocolate? What do you lot want?"

Lily glared at him with an expression that obviously said she didn't think he was funny. The other Marauders started laughing hysterically. Black was laughing so hard, tears were welling in his eyes.

"Oh wait, can we get it with a cherry on top?" Black managed to gasp out. And, if possible, their laughter became even louder. Other patrons were sending them dirty -- no, no, not dirty -- scathing looks. Of course they didn't care if they bothered people who were trying to have a nice meal. They didn't care if they made crude, insulting jokes towards her. Lily was getting red in the face.

"No, but we have nuts. Would you prefer those? We have some really great sausage that I'm sure you'd all love. I'd recommend the pork, but that would require you to eat your own kind!"

The four calmed down a bit and James grinned in that pompous way he always did. "Well, look at that. Evans can't take a joke, but she can make one, too. A damn good one at that. And here we were thinking that you had no sense of humor."

Lily ignored them and did her best to put her professional face back on. "What do you want to drink?"

"Butterbeers - and keep 'em warm for us." 


	3. Magnificent Inspiration

FYI, guys, this story is rated R for a reason. I didn't just rate it R "just in case." This story will be sexual (though not enough to warrent an NC-17 rating) and will have LOTS of swearing.

I hate Author's Notes so I won't write many, but thanks to all those who have reviewed! Particularly the anonymous reader who reminded me that my summary was crap and that I should probably change it (which I did, I hope it's better now!)

*~*~*~*~*

Lily hugged her cloak close to her body as she left The King's Kitchen, saying goodnight to Lawrence. She cast a heating charm before she left, but the October cold still managed to penetrate through her clothing. It had been a long night. What Potter had said was despicable, but the patrons after the Marauders kept her busy for the rest of the night so she hadn't dwelt on it much. Now, however, she had thirty-three minutes alone with her thoughts and she was sure that by the time she got back to the castle, she'd be fit to kill.

Lily took only a few steps out the door before she heard another person behind her. Her hand went to her wand and she peaked over her shoulder. 

"Potter, what are you doing here?" she growled, spinning around to face him. "I have to tell you, this is borderline stalking."

"The bartender mentioned how you had to walk back to Hogwarts alone. I wanted to make sure you got back all right."

"Since when do you care at all about me? All I am to you is a joke. Someone you can tease and harass, just like you do to Snape. Well, I'm not laughing. I wasn't laughing earlier either."

"Bloody hell! C'mon, I wasn't being serious! It was just a joke! Besides you brought it on yourself."

"Typical. I'm wrong to take offense to offensive, lewd jokes, but it's okay for you to make them? So please tell me how _I'm_ wrong and _you're_ right."

"Oi! I didn't know you worked there, okay?" James snapped. "My friends and I didn't start on you immediately. You came over, hacked off when the only thing we had done wrong is pick your pub!"

"So that justifies you treating me like that?"

"What justifies you treating me like you did? You're all about treating people like they deserve to be treated, right? You came over and started giving us shit for no reason at all! I simply decided to give it back. You need to loosen up."

"You are so hypocritical," Lily replied coldly and stormed off. Potter, being the arrogant arse that he was, kept up with her. His hands were shoved angrily into his pockets.

About three-quarters of the way there, Potter jumped in front of her, cutting off her path.

"Get out of my way," Lily said in a deathly calm before trying to walk around him. Potter just kept up with her.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? What I said was insulting, it was crass, it was completely demeaning."

"Well, you can take your apology and shove it up your arse, 'cause I don't care," she snapped, trying to push past him toward the castle not far in the distance. She managed to get past him, but he still walked beside her.

"I apologize and that's all you have to say?"

"Potter," she growled, quickening her strides. She knew she couldn't outrun him, but the sooner she got to Gryffindor, the better. "Unless you had a sudden epiphany, which I doubt, then you're not sorry. You're just saying that because you think that's what I want to hear."

Then she stopped and stared up the boy in front of her. Despite the fact that she was shorter (albeit, only by a few inches) than he was, he could see uncertainty in his eyes. Her voice turned from irritated to condescending and cold -- even cruel. "You know, this may be hard for you to comprehend, but there is a world after Hogwarts without popularity contests, Quidditch victories, or landing girls. You think that once we all leave, you'll magically change into someone adults -- not our petty, shallow peers -- will respect? These are the best years of your life, Potter, so you best enjoy them because when it's over you will amount to nothing."

Lily pushed past him and stalked toward the castle. A pang of fear and guilt stabbed her in the chest, but she realized that she had no reason to be scared or guilty. She had told him that before and he hadn't retaliated and it never did anything but scratch his ego. This time, though, she actually believed what she said. There was always a part of her that knew James Potter was intelligent, and that same small part of her believed that he could change.

Potter didn't stop her or walk beside her after that. He did walk several feet behind her, though. She didn't know whether it was because he really wanted to make sure she got back all right or because he was also going to the Gryffindor common room. Either way, she didn't particularly care and made it a point to slam the girls’ dormitory door behind her when she got there.  
   
***

"Argh! I fucking hate him!" Lily voiced loudly as she came in for the night, pulling her shoes off and kicking them toward her bed. 

"What did James do this time?"

"Oh my God, are we on Potter again?" came an annoyed, snobbish voice behind some curtains. A girl poked her head out, her face covered in drying green clay and her toe nails freshly painted red. "Why don't you just shut up about him already? Stop being such a whiny bitch. We really don't want to hear anymore of it."

"And we don't really want to see the green faced tart either so shut up. Keep something to yourself for once, _Rosalia_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that, unlike all those nameless blokes you whore around with, I really don't want what you're offering and I'm certainly not willing to pay a measly five sickles for it."

The three other girls, now powerless to stop the fight, all let out a gasp of shock. 

"I don't have to take this from you!"

Lily let out a bitter, disbelieving laugh and turned on Rosalia. "If I recall, Zonko, I didn't ask for your opinion. I never would ask for your opinion because you're an idiot, and the second you opened your mouth you were just asking to be told to shut up. I mean, we all know what happens when girls like you, open their mouths -- they just take it all in."

The girls in the room now didn't say anything, but all stared intently at Rosalia to see what happened next. Normally, Rosalia would throw a tantrum or throw a hex or two at whoever was insulting her. She knew though that Lily was much better than she was at dueling and opted for the tantrum. She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

All the girls were staring at Lily. One or two were admiring, but the others were glaring at her. Lily wasn't positive why, but she wagered it was because Rosalia would be unbearable for the rest of the night -- throwing things around and making lots of noise. Or because what Lily said was very unkind. Probably both, but at this point, Lily didn't care. She had it with Royal Rosalia's melodrama.

So Lily left. Not dramatically or with the expectation (or even desire) one of the girls would follow her like Rosalia wanted them to, but to get away from them. She loved Hogwarts, she did, but she was ready to move on. Lily opened the latch to the tower's attic (only accessible by girls -- Lily always loved that little perk), which girls had left blankets and decorative pillows over the years.  
   
Lily grabbed one of the pillows and snuggled up to the window, imagining what lay in store for her when she left school.  
   
"Lily?" Lucy asked, her curly brunette hair and blue eyes poking from below the trap door.  
   
"Hey, what're you doing up here? Is this about Rosalia?" Lily sighed, hugging the pillow to her chest. She didn't want to talk about Rosalia.  
   
"No. This is about James. What happened?"  
   
"He's a git, but I overreacted. I'm sorry. I'm just so sick of him, Lucy. You know why."  
   
"Why don't you just tell him off?" Lucy asked, sitting beside Lily and grabbing a pillow.

"You don't think I've tried that? He's like a wart or some pest that just keeps coming back no matter how many times you get rid of it. I swear, he's supposed to be smart, but he's so dense!"

"Yeah, we'll, love is blind," Lucy laughed.

"He's not in love." Lily rolled her eyes and then stared at Lucy pointedly. "I'm just a challenge."

"Most blokes would give up after a year, Lily. He really fancies you," Lucy replied in a soft, distant voice.

"But I don't fancy him. He doesn't understand that. He doesn't understand how difficult he makes my life. He doesn't care," Lily groaned, pushing back her hair and taking a deep breath. Lucy hit her lightly with the pillow, smiling in that way that encouraged Lily not to get so down on herself. Lucy really was one of her best friends -- she always knew how to fix problems. 

Lily sighed again and said to Lucy, "I just wish there was something I could do to get back at him. Something to get him off me once and for all."

Lucy's compassionate demeanor changed to one of hesitation. "Wait a second, Lily. We have eight more months and then you'll never see him again. Don't do anything to anything rash."

"I'm just. . . . Why can't he leave me alone? That's all I want!" Lily nearly shouted, standing up and pacing back and forth.

"Well, all he wants is a date. Why not give him what he wants?"

Lily scoffed at Lucy's words, but then she was suddenly struck with an incredible idea, with magnificent inspiration. She stopped in her tracks, turning to stare excitedly at her friend. Lily took Lucy's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "Lucy, you're a genius!"

"Huh?"

"I should just give him what he wants! It's perfect!"

"Are you taking the mickey outta me?"

"No, no, don't you see? I'll go out with James but I'll make his life a living hell, I'll throw him off my trail with such horrible dates that the idea of dating me will never cross his mind again! Bloody hell, why didn't I think of this before?"

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Plus, Mason loves forbidden girls. There's no way he'll be able to resist me if I chose him over Hogwarts’ Golden Boy. He'll go mad with jealousy! This is brilliant and James will finally get what he deserves after making my life so horrible these last few years. The plan is perfect, but. . . . Lucy, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Deceiving James, keeping him from suspecting too much, you know."

Lucy sat there for a moment, thinking about what exactly Lily was asking of her. "Lily. . . ."  
   
"Please?"  
   
Lucy scrunched up her face in thought, biting the inside of her lip, before sighing, "All right."

"Brilliant. This whole thing will be fantastic. But first, Potter needs a little buttering up. He thinks I was playing hard-to-get before? James Potter is in for a rude awakening."


End file.
